This study will measure and compare the bronchoalveolar lavage (BAL) fluid levels from involved and univolved areas of the pulmonary parenchyma of patients with tuberculosis; it will measure simultaneous blood and BAL levels of antibiotics used to treat TB; and it will assess whether regional differences with lung parenchyma can cause variable drug delivery to the diseases site. The lab was used for HPLC, DNA isolation, RNA isolation, ELISA and Northern analysis.